A Magic Shewolf (German Version)
by Sarafelen
Summary: As my first language is german, I post my Rosalie-Fanfiktion in german too if you'd like to read the original Für alle auf deutsch: Ich komme aus Deutschland, ich schreibe auf deutsch, also gibt es Rosalies Geschichte auch nochmal für alle auf deutsch
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Auserwählt werden**

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Ich erwachte an diesem Morgen und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Heute war mein elfter Geburtstag, zumindest, wenn man nach dem Tag ging, an dem die anderen mich gefunden hatten. Ob dieser Tag wirklich mein Geburtstag war, wusste ich nicht so genau, doch ich wusste von meiner Familie sowieso nichts. Oder zumindest nicht viel. Ich wusste, dass man mich in einer Nacht vor nun elf Jahren in einer dunklen Ecke der Nokturngasse gefunden hatte. Meine Mutter war wahrscheinlich tot, das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, bei dem, was ich war…

Ich setzte mich hoch und rieb mir den Nacken. Ich sah erwachsener aus als elf, aber das passierte. Es hatte bisher nur selten geborene Werwölfe gegeben, doch es war bekannt, dass sie schneller ausgewachsen waren und um einiges langsamer alterten als Zauberer, und die alterten schon langsam. Gestern Nacht war für diesen Monat die letzte Vollmondnacht gewesen, doch ich lebte jetzt seit elf Jahren damit, mich dann zu verwandeln. Ich hatte vielen verwandelten Werwölfen etwas Entscheidendes voraus: ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, was ich war und machte das Beste daraus.

Doch was mich an diesem grauen Morgen so tief im Wald geweckt hatte, war eine ebenso graue Schleiereule, die nun schuhuend zum glaslosen Fenster hinein flog. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten. Ich sah auf den festgetretenen Boden und entdeckte einen Brief mit grüner Schrift darauf. Ich hob ihn hoch und las die Anschrift.

 _Rosalie Greyback_

 _Hütte Nummer 17_

 _Bei den Grauen Wölfen_

 _Gwydyr Forest of Wales_

Ich starrte auf die smaragdgrüne Tinte auf dem so genau adressierten Umschlag. Wo kam er her? Woher wusste der Absender einen Nachnamen von mir, den nicht einmal ich wusste? Neugierig schnüffelte ich daran, er roch nach Pergament, Tinte und altem Gemäuer, interessant. Ich schlitzte den Brief mit meinen spitzen Wolfzähnen auf und nahm ein Blatt Pergament heraus, beschrieben in eben jener grünen Tinte.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleitung: Minerva McGonagall

(Orden der Merlin 2 Klasse, Ehrenmitglied d. Zaubergamot)

Sehr geehrte Miss Greyback,

wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

 _Susan Sullivan_

Stellvertretende Schulleitung

Ich starrte auf die schimmernden, grünen Zeilen. Heute war der sechzehnte Juli. Mit dem Zettel in der Hand lief ich hinaus auf den Platz zwischen den hölzernen Hütten. Natürlich hatte der Schreiber recht gehabt, die Grauen Wölfe lebten im Gwydyr Forest of Wales, versteckt unter und mit den Bäumen, denn die meisten Zauberer wollten uns nicht um sich haben. Doch diesem Briefschreiber schien das egal zu sein, ich sollte trotzdem in die Schule gehen! Natürlich wusste ich, was Hogwarts war, ich lebte schließlich unter magischen Werwölfen.

Ich lenkte meine Schritte zu Hütte Nummer drei. Dort lebte Rupert, er war auch einst auf Hogwarts gewesen. Oder zumindest war er der Einzige, der heute noch über Hogwarts sprach. Ich klopfte höflich und wartete. Nach Vollmond war um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich noch niemand auf. Ein Knurren drang aus der Hütte, ich deutete es als „Herein" und öffnete die Tür. Rupert hatte das Ende der Nacht nicht im Bett, sondern auf dem Boden verbracht, wie ich feststellte und so wie er aussah, hatte er sich diese Nacht wieder einen Kampf geliefert.

„Rosalie? Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit auf den Beinen? Nach einer Vollmondnacht?", grummelte er und setzte sich auf dem staubigen Boden auf. Ich schwieg und hielt ihm den Brief entgegen. Sofort war Rupert hellwach.

„Da steht ‚Greyback'. Woher wissen sie das?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe seit Jahren schon immer nur vermutet, dass er dein Vater sein könnte, wegen deiner Augen – aber nach Hogwarts solltest du gehen. Sie können dir die Ausbildung nicht verwehren. Ich habe gehört, dass die Schule gewisse Vorkehrungen treffen kann, um dich trotzdem zu nehmen…du solltest die Eule zurückschicken, und schreib nach Möglichkeit dabei, dass sie deinen Nachnamen auf ‚Delgrey' ändern, das ist unverfänglicher", sagte er und kratzte sich mit seinen langen Nägeln am Kinn.

„Ist gut", sagte ich nur und ging zurück. Natürlich wusste ich, wer Greyback war. Fenrir Greyback war der Werwolf, der unter den Todessern gelebt und getötet hatte. Er lebte wahrscheinlich immer noch, doch war er sich zu fein um nun, da es seit Jahren vorbei war, unter uns zu leben. Nur einmal hatte ich ihn hier gesehen, das war vor drei Jahren gewesen. Er war groß, schmutzig und furchterregend, es hieß er habe eine solche Vorliebe für menschliches Blut, dass er öfter als bei Vollmond tötete. Wenn er mein Vater war, dann erklärte das so einiges, dachte ich und erinnerte mich an die Revierkämpfe der Wölfe, in denen ich mir schon früh einen hohen Rang erkämpft hatte, was ich einer, selbst für Wölfe, ungewöhnlichen Wut, Ausdauer und Stärke zu verdanken hatte.

Ich ging zurück zu meiner Hütte und sah in den fleckigen Spiegel über dem alten, rissigen Waschbecken. Rupert hatte schon Recht, meine roten Augen, mit den gelben Strahlen um die Pupille waren vielleicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Auch meine silbergrauen, asymmetrisch geschnittenen Haare waren wohl etwas außergewöhnlich, aber das war ich nun mal.

Die Eule saß immer noch auf dem Fensterbrett. Ich griff nach einer zerfransten Feder und einem kleinen Pergamentfetzen. Dann setzte ich eine Antwort auf.

Sehr geehrte Frau Professor Sullivan,

ich würde gerne zum kommenden Schuljahr an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei lernen. Doch dafür müssten einige Maßnahmen getroffen werden. Ich bin eine Werwölfin und ich denke, dass auch meine roten Wolfsaugen ein Problem darstellen könnten. Des Weiteren möchte ich Sie darum bitten, meinen Nachnamen in Delgrey zu ändern, falls dies möglich ist.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Rosalie Delgrey

Fertig. Ich nahm den Brief und band ihn der Schleiereule ans Bein. Sofort flog diese aus dem Fenster davon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Was eine wahre Hexe braucht**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen furchtbar ereignislos. Als der August gerade begonnen hatte, stand eines Vormittags eine Hexe mit strengem Gesicht und dunklem blauem Umhang auf unserer Lichtung. Vorsichtig schlich ich auf sie zu und schnüffelte. Schwefel, altes Gemäuer, Pergament. Keine Gefahr, vorerst.

„Guten Tag Rosalie. Du musst Rosalie sein, eindeutig, du siehst deinem Vater recht ähnlich. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich in die Winkelgasse begleiten magst."

„Ich habe gar kein Geld", erwiderte ich und richtete mich auf.

„Ah, so ist es besser. Du solltest dich etwas – ja – menschlicher benehmen, wenn du in Hogwarts bist. Wollen wir dann los?", fragte sie und hielt mir einen Arm hin. Ich beäugte ihn vorsichtig, nahm ihn jedoch.

Im nächsten Moment riss es mich von den Füßen. Ich schluckte und hatte das Gefühl, in einem viel zu engen Baum zu stecken. Dann war es auch schon vorbei. Wir standen im Schatten einer Seitenstraße.  
„Hier, das solltest du anziehen", sagte McGonagall und hielt mir einen roten Mantel hin, ich nahm ihn und warf ihn über die leicht zerrissenen Sachen, die ich trug. Na gut, vielleicht auch etwas mehr als leicht zerrissen. Mein Pullover ließ einige Ausblicke auf das darunter frei, doch der BH war unversehrt. Meine Hose bestand aus mehr Rissen als Stoff und Schuhe trug ich nie. Auch hielt sie mir eine Brille hin, die ich fragend aufsetzte.

„Wofür ist die gut?"

„Sie ist verzaubert und sie versteckt deine roten Augen. Durch die Brille sehen sie nun blau aus"

„Ah ja", sagte ich und folgte McGonagall auf die belebte Straße. Wir betraten einen kleinen Pub und traten durch dessen Hintertür wieder hinaus. Ich hasste die Brille jetzt schon.

„Gibt es keine anderen Möglichkeit für meine Augen?", knurrte ich und zog die Brille von meiner Nase, während McGonagall auf einen Stein über dem Mülleimer tippte.  
„Aber natürlich gibt es die. Ein Verwechslungszauber wäre möglich. Der lässt die anderen eine andere Farbe deiner Augen sehen, als sie haben. Vorausgesetzt du erneuerst ihn jeden Morgen"

„Besser das, als diese blöde Brille", grummelte ich. McGonagall nannte mir die Zauberformel und führte sie, wie sie sagte, heute für mich aus, da ich ja noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab hatte.

„Da du ja kein eigenes Geld hast, stellt die Schule dir Geld zu Verfügung. Du kannst dir natürlich nicht alle Sachen damit neu kaufen. Wir sollten demnach zuerst nach deinem Zauberstab gucken gehen, der ist das Teuerste auf der Liste", sagte McGonagall und lenkte mich durch die proppenvolle Winkelgasse. Überall rannten Hexen und Zauberer herum. Es roch nach Schweiß, Dreck und hier und da nach Vogelexkrementen. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Der Geruch gefiel mir nicht. Hoffentlich roch es in Hogwarts anders.

Ich betrat Ollivanders und schnüffelte neugierig. Holz, Blut, magischer Kleber und alter Mensch. Interessant. Mr Ollivander war hager, alt und hatte große, graue Augen, die im spärlichen Licht der Lampen glänzten.

„Ah, eine außergewöhnliche Kundin bringen Sie da vorbei, Professor McGonagall", sagte er und trat aus dem hintersten Ende seines Ladens heraus.

„Ja, da haben Sie Recht, Ollivander. Nun, wie steht es mit ihrem Zauberstab?"

„Sehr wohl. Ihre Zauberstabhand, Miss…?"

„Delgrey, Sir. Und ich schreibe gewöhnlich mit links", antwortete ich.

„Wie ich sagte, interessant", meinte Mr Ollivander und verschwand zwischen seinen Regalen. Er tauchte wieder auf und hielt mir einen Zauberstab entgegen.

„Probieren Sie diesen. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll", sagte er. Der Zauberstab war hell und gemasert. Ich mochte ihn nicht und er mich nicht. Ich schwang ihn und zerlegte den Ladentisch.

„Eindeutig nein!", stellte Ollivander fest. „Wie wär's mit diesem, Ulme, Kernholz, mit Drachenherzfaser, zwölfeinhalb Zoll"

Der Zauberstab wär rötlichbraun und lag angenehm in der Hand. Ein seltsamer Wind hob an, als ich ihn entgegen nahm.  
„Ah, das scheint der Richtige zu sein", meinte McGonagall und bezahlte meinen Zauberstab aus einem zweiten Beutel, den sie aus der Tasche zog. Wir verließen den Laden und besorgten die restlichen Dinge. Danach brachte sie mich zurück in den Gwydyr Forest und versprach, mich am ersten September abzuholen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Auf nach Hogwarts**

Und das tat sie auch. Doch begleitete sie mich nicht zum Zug, sondern erklärte mir den Weg. Ich trat durch die Absperrungen zwischen Gleis neun und zehn und starrte auf die blutrote Lok des Hogwarts-Express. Es roch nach Kohle, Haustieren und Zauberei. Es roch gut. Ich schlenderte am Zug entlang und suchte mir ein leeres Abteil und hob meinen Koffer galant ins Gepäcknetz. Ein Haustier hatte ich nicht, kein Geld, außerdem war ich selbst mir Haustier genug. Und Hilfe brauchte ich mit dem Koffer sicher nicht, ein Werwolf war stark, und ich war durch meinen Vater sogar noch stärker. Ich setzte mich auf den Fensterplatz und schloss die Augen. Bis gestern war Vollmond gewesen und ich hatte noch ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Nach zwei, vielleicht auch drei Stunden jedoch wurde ich geweckt. Zwei rothaarige Mädchen hatten sich in das Abteil gesetzt und spielten lautstark eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp. Ich kannte das Spiel, wir spielten es im Wald auch hin und wieder. Ich murmelte die Zauberformel und öffnete die Augen.

„Oh, du lebst ja doch", sagte der eine Zwilling. Sie roch nach Plätzchen und nach Zimt. Es roch fast wie Weihnachten, gruselig.  
„Wie ihr sehen könnt", meinte ich kühl. Ich wusste, dass meine Stimme rau klang, ich brauchte sie ja selten.

„Du klingst, als wärst du heiser. Ich bin Alana und das ist Madison. Wir sind Weasleys. Und du?", sagte der andere Zwilling. Sie roch süßlich, nach Gummibärchen und nach dem Rauch von Explosionen, interessant…

„Ich bin Rosalie. Rosalie Delgrey", antwortete ich ruhig.

„Ui, das klingt Französisch. Kommst du aus Frankreich?", fragte Madison, die zuerst gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, ich wohne im Gwydyr Forest of Wales und eigentlich habe ich auch einen anderen Nachnamen, aber der ist nicht sooo praktisch", erwiderte ich und wandte mich der Servierwagenhexe zu, welche mir Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und einige Kesselkuchen überreichte, denn ein wenig Geld war immer noch übrig von dem, was McGonagall für den Einkauf in der Winkelgasse geholt hatte. Auch die beiden Mädels waren ganz heiß auf die Kesselkuchen und vor allem auf die Bohnen, die nach wirklich allem schmeckten. Ich erwischte Leber, Steak–und-Nieren–Pastete, Pfefferminz und Blut. Bei der letzten Bohne leckte ich mir unfreiwillig die Lippen, ich hatte wohl den Blutdurst meines Vaters geerbt. So wurde der Rest der Zugfahrt recht vergnüglich, denn diese Bohnen zu essen war schon interessant.

Angekommen in Hogwarts trennten sich die Zwillinge und ich. Die Zwillinge waren bereits ein Jahr in Hogwarts, so gingen sie zu den schwarzen, von selbst fahrenden Kutschen, ich jedoch zu den kleinen, klapprigen Booten, die uns über den See fahren sollten. Sie waren schön, die Ländereien von Hogwarts, es roch nach Wald, nach dem See und nach uralter Magie. Das versprach eine schöne Zeit zu werden.

 **Seine Sicht:**

Ich saß an unserem Haustisch. Ich war vor einem Jahr den Slytherins zugeteilt worden, so wie Vater und Mutter vor mir.

Doch das war nichts Schlimmes, denn mein Onkel war Harry Potter, der Mann, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Ich war so gesehen eine doppelte Berühmtheit, denn mein Vater war Draco Malfoy, Sohn einer Familie voller Slytherins und Todesser. Aber das machte das Leben nur zu einer Herausforderung und ich hatte von Mutter den Hang zu Herausforderungen geerbt. Denn nach meinem Namen dachte erst mal niemand an meine Mutter und meinen Onkel, aber das war eben nun mal so, damit lebte ich und ich mochte es. Ich hatte Vaters kühle, arrogante Art geerbt, sowie seine und Mutters listige Ader, das hatte mich wohl nach Slytherin gebracht. Doch hatte ich auch Dinge an mir, von denen Mutter immer sagte, sie erinnerten sie stark an ihren Bruder, von meinem Hang als Sucher spielen zu wollen, bis hin zu meinen graugrünen Augen.

Ich beobachtete die Auswahl der Häuser mit wachem Interesse. In der Reihe der Schüler stand ein Mädchen, das seltsam silbergraue Haare hatte und seltsam blaue Augen. Sie sah interessant aus, anders. Sie gefiel mir auf Anhieb. Ich lauschte Professor Sullivan bei der Verteilung der neuen Schüler.

„Delgrey, Rosalie", hörte ich sie sagen. Das war sie, das war dieses Mädchen! Sie schritt nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Er schwieg lange, so wie er bei mir geschwiegen hatte.

„RAVENCLAW" Der Tisch in blau klatschte laut. Ich beobachtete sie neugierig. Sie bewegte sich anders als all die anderen Mädchen, vorsichtiger. Ein bisschen wie ein Tier. Ich sah, wie er sie begrüßte, Frank Longbottom, Sohn meines Kräuterkunde-Professors. Ein alter Schleimsack war er, nichts weiter! Eifersucht kochte in mir, was war denn nun los?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Die erste Begegnung**

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Die Wochen und Monate flogen nur so dahin. Ich lernte fleißig und war schnell eine der Besten. Doch als es auf Weihnachten zuging, verschlechterte sich meine Laune zusehends. Ich hatte mich auf Weihnachten noch nie sonderlich gefreut, warum denn auch? Das Schloss wurde reichlich geschmückt und die Zwillinge waren fröhlicher denn je. Ich nicht, ich schwieg mich aus.

„Och komm Rosie –"

„- du kannst doch an Weihnachten – "

„- nicht einfach schlechte Laune haben!"

Ich schnaubte. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihre Sätze gegenseitig beendeten. Das brachte mich zum Lachen und ich lachte nicht gern. Auch jetzt war mein Schnauben ein belustigtes gewesen.

„Nennt mich nicht Rosie. Ich heiße Rosalie und gut", sagte ich kühl und ging. Ich wusste, dass es sie nicht davon abhalten würde, mich weiter zum Lachen zu bringen. Jeden anderen, doch nicht die Chaos-Zwillinge.

Ich lief den Gang hinunter und wusste eigentlich nicht genau, wohin ich laufen sollte. Morgen war wieder Vollmond. Heute Nacht sollte ich zur Peitschenden Weide kommen. Ich lief hinaus aufs Gelände und beschloss dabei, meine Hausaufgaben dort draußen zu erledigen. Auch wenn Schnee lag und es kalt war, ich war daran gewöhnt. Ich hatte zu lange im Wald gelebt, um das seltsam zu finden.

Auf dem Weg hinaus rannte ich einen Jungen um. Er stolperte und stürzte. Er war ein Jahr über mir, ich kannte ihn vom Sehen durch Alana und Madison. Er war irgendwie mit ihnen verwandt, oder so.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich und hielt ihm meine Hand mit den klauenartigen Nägeln entgegen.

„Schon gut. Warum hast du es so eilig?", fragte er und ließ sich von mir aufhelfen. An seiner Uniform erkannte ich, dass er ein Slytherin war, ein netter Slytherin, wie ich feststellte. Er war ein wenig größer als ich, platinblond und hatte leuchtende graugrüne Augen. Er roch nach Wald, nach dem Tau, der morgens auf den Blättern lag und nach dem Rauch eines frisch entfachten Feuers. Ich mochte den Geruch und bemerkte dabei, das ich auch ihn zu mögen schien, und das ohne ihn zu kennen. Das war mir noch nie passiert!

„Ich…keine Ahnung, ich bin an solchen Tagen schon mal etwas seltsam", entschuldigte ich mich und ging einfach weiter. Ich musste ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, was ich war.

 **Seine Sicht:**

Völlig verdattert stand ich auf dem Gang und starrte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte so seltsame Augen. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesen blauen Augen nicht. Sie hatte gesagt, sie war seltsam an Tagen wie heute. Ob Teddy vielleicht etwas darüber wusste? Sein Vater war immerhin ein Werwolf gewesen und Großmutter Tonks konnte ihm viel darüber erzählen. Oder ich sollte der Bibliothek mal einen Besuch abstatten, sicher war sicher. Sie war unheimlich, irgendwo, unheimlicher als alle anderen, geheimnisvoller. Sie war unheimlich interessant, ich merkte, wie mein Herz schlug, als ich an ihre Augen dachte und zugleich überlegte, dass irgendwas seltsam an diesen Augen war, doch was? Ihre Haare leuchteten wie die silbernen Flügel des Schnatzes in der Sonne und sie war beinahe so groß wie ich, ungewöhnlich…

Ich hatte mich für das Quidditch-Team meines Hauses beworben und wurde ohne viel Federlesen für die Stelle des Suchers genommen. Ich flog für mein Leben gern und, wenn man Madam Hooch glauben konnte, mindestens so gut wie mein Onkel. Auch Alana und Madison spielten für Gryffindor, als Treiber. Nichts anderes hätte zu ihnen gepasst, meine Chaos-Cousinen waren die perfekten Treiber. Sie hatten ja auch die besten Lehrer, die man außerhalb der professionellen Mannschaften finden konnte: Fred und George Weasley, deren goldene Medaillen verewigt im Pokalzimmer standen. Es waren zwar Medaillen für besondere Verdienste um die Schule (ihre Rebellion und ihre Flucht waren immer noch legendär), aber sie standen auf einigen Plaketten für das Gewinnen des Quidditch-Pokals. Mein Onkel war dort natürlich auch vermerkt, er war Sucher und später Kapitän gewesen. Ebenfalls meine Mutter, sie hatte jedoch Hüterin gespielt. Beide hatten sie Medaillen für Verdienste um die Schule bekommen, auch Tante Emily und alle anderen, die maßgeblich an der Befreiung Hogwarts' beteiligt gewesen waren.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es nur an mir lag, oder an Rosalie, die stets mich oder ihre Freundinnen, meine Metamorphmagus–Cousinen anfeuerte, und mir damit immer das Gefühl gab, noch besser fliegen zu müssen, doch dieses Jahr gewann Slytherin den Hauspokal mit einem Abstand von über 200 Punkten. Ich sah, dass sogar Rosalie sich darüber freute, obwohl sie ja eine Ravenclaw war. Nur meine Cousinen drohten mir furchtbare Rache an. Solange sie dabei noch lächelten, hatte ich jedoch nicht viel mehr zu befürchten als eine Schlammschlacht in den Sommerferien. Vater würde davon sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, aber was sollte es schon, man lebte nur einmal, wenn vielleicht auch sehr lang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Wir werden wie die famosen Weasleys**

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Ich schlich schlaflos durch die dunklen Gänge von Schloss Hogwarts. Morgen war wieder Vollmond, meine roten Augen spiegelten sich in dem hohen Fenster, durch welches der fast volle Mond auf den Gang schien. Meine Augen glühten regelrecht und die gelben Strahlen darin ließen sie wohl ziemlich unheimlich wirken. Ich seufzte und setzte meine ziellose Wanderung fort. Ich war jetzt zwölf, doch genau genommen sah ich aus wie vierzehn, was sollte es denn, ich konnte mich ja nicht ändern und eigentlich wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Meine nackten Füße verursachten nicht das leiseste Geräusch auf dem angenehm kühlen Steinboden. Es war Oktober und ein lauer Herbst.

Nach einer Weile erreichte ich den Gang, der zur Eulerei hinüberführte. Doch dort war bereits jemand. Vorsichtig, lauernd blieb ich stehen und schnupperte. Explosionsrauch, Weihnachten, Wald und ein furchtbar teures Eau de Toilette. Alana, Madison, Scorpius und Ethan. Alana und Madison waren meine guten Freundinnen, Scorpius war so gesehen schon fast mit ihnen verwandt(sein Pate war Alanas und Madisons Vater, zudem war seine Familie mit der der Zwillingsmutter verwandt) und Ethan kannte ich aus der Bibliothek, er lernte gerne mit mir. Ich richtete mich auf, sprach die Zauberformel für meine Augen und schritt auf dieses seltsame Trüppchen zu.

„Noch auf? Zu dieser Stunde?", fragte ich ruhig und blieb stehen. Alana fuhr herum und deutete mit erleuchtetem Zauberstab auf mich.

„Rosie! Hast du uns erschreckt!"

„Was tust _du_ denn hier?", setzte Madison hinzu und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, und selbst?"

„Wir? Wir wollten nun endgültig in die Fußstapfen der legendären männlichen Weasley-Zwillinge treten!", antwortete Ethan und wurde vor Stolz ein wenig größer. Das hieß jedoch nicht wirklich viel, denn er war sicherlich einen Kopf kleiner als ich, doch das wurde sicher noch, Jungs wuchsen später.

„Soso. Und dafür braucht man magische Tapetenfarben?", fragte ich und blickte skeptisch auf die Eimer mit leuchtend pinker und oranger Farbe zwischen ihnen.

„Wir malen die Schuleulen an! Mr Miller soll ja auch mal was zu tun bekommen!", sagte Scorpius rotzfrech. Mein Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. Ich hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass gerade _er_ bei sowas mitmachen würde.

 **Seine Sicht:**

Ich sah ihr an, dass es sie verwunderte, mich zu sehen, das tat es immer und alle schauten mich dann an.

„Und du bist hier, weil…?", fragte sie. Rosalies Stimme war rau und etwas dunkler als die Stimmen von Alana und Madison, die sich in nichts unterschieden. Meine Metamorphmagus–Cousinen waren ebenso frech wie genial und frech, das war ich auch! Ich wollte nicht als der Sohn der Malfoys gesehen werden und vielleicht im zweiten Blick als der Sohn der Schwester von Harry Potter, nein, ich wollte selbst jemand sein!

„Ich will aus dem Schatten meines Namens treten", antwortete ich mit arrogantem Unterton. Rosalie grinste kalt.

„Dann lasst mich mitmachen!"

„Sicher! Hier! Oder hast du 'nen Zauberstab dabei?", sagte Alana und hielt ihr einen Pinsel hin. Lächelnd zog Rosalie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie barfuß war.

„Hast du keine kalten Füße?", fragte ich sie neugierig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich trage Zuhause niemals Schuhe", erwiderte sie. Fragend zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch ich kam nicht dazu sie zu fragen, wo sie wohnte, denn Madison scheuchte uns zur Eulerei. Die Nacht hielt ja nicht ewig.

Noch drei Wochen später schrubbte Mr Miller die pinken und orangenen Eulen. Er war ein Squib wie sein, nun verstorbener, Vorgänger und so konnte er die Eulen nicht sauberzaubern. Beim Frühstück regnete es hin und wieder Farbe von den Eulen, doch die Schüler hatten ihre Kleider recht schnell wieder sauber. Jedenfalls, seit jener Nacht war Rosalie ein festes Mitglied unserer Clique.

 **Ihre Sicht:**

In diesen Sommerferien vermisste ich Hogwarts dann doch. Ich vermisste die Nächte der Streiche, in denen wir fünf das Schloss unsicher machten. Ich vermisste Alanas und Madisons Scherze. Ich vermisste Ethans selbstgefälliges Grinsen und Scorpius, vor allem Scorpius. Er war, vielleicht gerade weil er so wenig zu den anderen passte, genauso außergewöhnlich wie ich. Ich wusste um die Geschichte seiner Eltern und nahm mir insgeheim vor, meinen Freunden irgendwann die Geschichte meines Vaters zu offenbaren. Ich wollte _meinen_ Namen tragen, mit Stolz, so wie Scorpius es trotz allem tat, irgendwann.

Als wir wieder alle gemeinsam in Hogwarts waren, feierten wir dies, indem wir direkt in der ersten Nacht sämtliche Türschlösser der Klassenzimmer verhexten, was eine unfreiwillige Freistunde am nächsten Morgen verursachte, in welcher Mr Miller verzweifelt versuchte, die Türen wieder zu öffnen, bis im Endeffekt der kleine, alte Zauberkunst-Lehrer Professor Flitwick die Türen öffnen musste.

Doch das sollte nicht unser letzter Coup bleiben. Wir brachten Mr Miller, den Hausmeister, mehr als einmal auf die Palme. Verquer fliegende Haushaltsbesen und nicht sauber werdende Klassenzimmer waren erst der Anfang. Wir verwendeten viele der Produkte aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Ich hörte recht schnell auf zu zählen, wie viele Gänge wir in riesige Sümpfe verwandelten oder wie vielen Schülern wir unter der Hand die Nasch–und–Schwänz–Leckereien verkauften. Wir eröffneten einen regelrechten Handelsposten der _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze AG_ , die ja sogar einen Laden in Hogsmeade eröffnen wollten.

In den Osterferien halfen wir, den ehemaligen Laden von _Zonkos_ umzubauen. Die Jungs waren sehr überrascht über meine unmädchenhafte Stärke. Wölfe waren stark und ich hatte das Gefühl, jeder Wolf mit meinem Vater wäre so stark wie ich, mindestens.

An einem jener Tage schleppte ich gerade alleine die neue Ladentheke hinein, als ich sie beinahe Ethan auf den Fuß stellte.

„Vorsicht! Ich bin kein Thekenständer!", grummelte er.

„Willst du die Theke tragen?", fragte ich frech und hob sie nun doch noch ein Stück höher, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Er hatte die Augenbrauen skeptisch erhoben.

„Du bist nicht so ganz menschlich, oder?", fragte er und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich die Theke abstellte. Diesmal dorthin, wo sie hinsollte. Er zog das ‚so' furchtbar in die Länge.

„Soll heißen?", fragte ich zurück und blieb in angriffslustiger Stellung stehen. Er lachte.

„Du bist ein Wolf! Ein Werwolf!", rief er lachend aus.

„Wölfin bitte! Aber musst du so brüllen?", knurrte ich erbost. Zum Glück war sonst niemand hier.

„Also habe ich Recht", triumphierte er.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Mein Vater ist Rockstar, meine Mutter ist Heilerin. Ich hab schon so ziemlich alles gesehen", erwiderte er und lachte wieder. Ich schnaubte wolfsgleich und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Ethan lachte schallend und begleitete mich hinaus und hinauf zurück ins Schloss. Ewig konnten wir den Weasleys leider nicht helfen, denn die blöden Hausaufgaben machten sich dummerweise nicht von allein. Ethan und ich teilten die Abneigung gegen Schule und Hausaufgaben, doch was sein musste, musste sein.

 **Seine Sicht:**

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir einen solchen Spaß machen würde, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen. Auch an diesem Freitag waren wir nach dem Unterricht wieder gemeinsam auf Streifzug. Alana hielt eine Kiste mit dem Feuerwerk von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ in den Händen. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Büro von Professor McKenzie, sie war unsere Muggelkunde-Lehrerin und furchtbar nervig. Wir wollten in ihrem Büro das Feuerwerk loslassen um ihr zu zeigen, was wir von ihr hielten, und das obwohl bloß Ethan Muggelkunde hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz reichten uns seine Schilderungen, um diesen Streich vollführen zu wollen.

„Hoffentlich freut sie sich über ihr _Inferno Deluxe_ ", lachte Madison und öffnete die Bürotür. Niemand war hier, natürlich wussten wir, dass sie nicht hier war. Rosalie hatte sie für uns ausspioniert, zu dieser Zeit befand sich Professor McKenzie im Lehrerzimmer, Zeitung lesen.

„Los, kommt! Stellen wir den Karton mitten ins Büro und zünden ihn an!", lachte Rosalie und nahm Alana den Karton ab. Sie stellte ihn in die Mitte des Büros und kam zurück zur Tür. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die Kiste.

„ _Incendio!"_

Sofort begann die Kiste zu knistern.

„Alli! Madi! Scorp! Rosie! Raus hier!", rief Ethan von der Tür her. Sofort fuhren wir herum. Ethan winkte panisch, Gefahr stand an! Sofort stürmten wir aus der Tür hinaus und den Gang hinunter.

„IHR! NA WARTET!", schrie Mr Miller erbost hinter uns her. Wir stürmten um die Ecke.  
„Wir müssen uns trennen, dann ist das einfacher!", rief Madison. Ohne Nachzudenken schubste ich Rosalie durch den nächsten Geheimgang, Ethan hinter ihr her und folgte Alana und Madison die Treppe hinauf in den sechsten Stock. Wir rannten um die nächste Ecke und fielen unglücklicherweise Professor Sullivan vor die Füße, unserer Verwandlungs-Lehrerin. Sie war, wenn das möglich war, noch strenger als die Schulleiterin.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Unsere drei Unruhestifter. Sie folgen mir jetzt zur Schulleitung, sofort!"

Ertappt wanderten wir mit ihr zum Büro des Schulleiters. Vor dem Wasserspeier hielten wir an. Wir waren schon öfters dort oben gewesen, doch Rosalie und Ethan hatten wir immer raushalten können.

„Ingwerkekse", sagte Professor Sullivan und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Alana, Madison und ich betraten die sich drehende Treppe und sahen uns fragend an. Ob wir diesmal zu weit gegangen waren?

Oben angekommen klopften wir und warteten höflich.

„Herein", ertönte es hinter der Tür. Wir öffneten und traten ein.

„Sie schon wieder! Ich frage mich, ob ich in Ihrer Schulzeit jemals eine Woche erleben darf, in der Sie nicht von irgendeinem Lehrer zu mir geschickt werden! Setzen Sie sich", sagte Professor McGonagall und legte _Verwandlung heute_ beiseite. Gehorsam setzten wir uns auf die Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Was wird uns vorgeworfen, Professor?", fragte Alana dreist. So machten wir es oft, erst mal so tun, als wüssten wir von nichts.

„Ihnen wird vorgeworfen, ein nicht zu beendendes Feuerwerk in Professor McKenzies Büro losgelassen zu haben. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?", fragte sie und sah uns durch ihre eckige Brille streng an.

„Ist ein Feuerwerk denn etwas Verbotenes?", fragte Madison höflich. Ich lächelte amüsiert.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu grinsen, Mr Malfoy! Eigentlich hätte ich das von Ihnen niemals erwartet, doch Sie belehren mich seit nunmehr vier Jahren ständig eines Besseren. Darf ich wenigstens von Ihnen erfahren, woher der Hang zum Regeln brechen kommt?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Sie klang wütend.

„Ich will nicht im Schatten meiner Eltern stehen", antwortete ich arrogant. Vielleicht nicht gerade der Tonfall, den man vor seiner Schulleiterin anschlagen sollte, aber sei's drum.

„Soso. Sie erinnern mich sehr stark an Ihre Mutter, ihr war auch keine Regel heilig. Hoffentlich haben Sie nicht auch noch ihre anderen Begabungen geerbt", seufzte Professor McGonagall und schickte die Zwillinge mit einer Handbewegung und zehn Punkten Abzug für Gryffindor hinaus.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?", setzte ich hinzu.

„Sie wissen sicher, was Ihre Mutter ist, Mr Malfoy?"

Ich nickte, natürlich wusste ich, dass Mutter eine Schwarze Veela war und ich war stolz darauf, das von ihr behaupten zu können.

„Nun, dann wissen Sie sicher auch, was Ihr Vater ist"

Wieder nickte ich, ich wusste ebenso, dass Mutter Vater einst verwandelt hatte, die beiden alterten nicht, starben nicht. Schon unfair.

„Niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, was mit Kindern aus solchen Verbindungen geschieht, denn es gab noch nie welche. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich darüber mal Gedanken machen. Sie dürfen gehen"

Ich erhob mich schweigend und ging hinunter zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne auf irgendwen zu achten, ging ich weiter in meinen Schlafsaal, legte mich auf mein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Nachdenklich starrte ich auf die grünen Vorhänge. Was war ich eigentlich? Würde ich irgendwann aufhören zu altern? Würde auch ich nie sterben? Ich sollte Mutter nach ihrem schlauen Buch fragen, in dem alles stand, vielleicht stand dort auch etwas über die Kinder von Schwarzen Veela und ihren verwandelten männlichen Begleitern.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Das Geheimnis wird enthüllt**

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Ich verbrachte die Jahre damit, bei Vollmond zu verschwinden und fleißig zu lernen. Inzwischen war ich fünfzehn und die ZAGs standen an. Ich hatte in einem Gryffindor einen unglaublich guten Freund gefunden. Sein Name war Ethan Duke, Sohn des Leadgitarristen der Schicksalsschwestern und Enkel der berühmten Hüterin McCormack von Pride of Portree. So wie ihn hatte ich auch Alana und Madison Weasley, die Metamorphmagus-Chaos-Zwillinge, und Scorpius Malfoy, den unnahbaren Sohn der Malfoys, als gute Freunde gewonnen. Für Streiche waren die vier super, und auch für alles andere. Da aber Alana, Madison und Scorpius ein Jahr über mir waren, lernten Ethan und ich oft alleine, denn er war jetzt in der fünften, so wie ich.

Auch heute saßen wir wieder zusammen in der Bibliothek und lernten. Diesmal für Verwandlung, unsere erste ZAG-Prüfung in sechs Wochen.

„Oh Mann, ich hab keinen Bock mehr! Das geht einfach nicht in meinen Kopf", grummelte Ethan und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Ich lächelte böse und sah ihn an.

„Ich gewöhn mich nicht an deine blauen Augen. Welche Augenfarbe hat mein Lieblings-Werwolf eigentlich wirklich?", fragte er und sah zu mir hinüber. Dass ich ein Werwolf war, wusste er eigentlich schon, seit wir uns kannten. Er hatte ein Gespür für seltsame Dinge. Ich sah ihn fest an und dachte kurz an seinen kleinen Triumph beim Einrichten des zweiten Ladens der _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze AG_. Ich glaubte, dass Alana und Madison wohl etwas ahnten, aber sie waren taktvoll genug, nicht zu fragen. Bei Scorpius war ich mir unsicher, aber das war ich mir bei ihm sowieso andauernd. Kopfschüttelnd riss ich mich aus meinen Gedanken und blickte Ethan in die dunklen Augen.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass du das sehen willst?", fragte ich ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Klar. Ich hab schon eine Menge gesehen, mein Vater ist immerhin ein Rockstar!"

Ich lächelte boshaft und öffnete die Augen wieder. Wenn ich sie lang genug geschlossen ließ, dann fiel der Zauber immer ab. Wie erwartet zuckte Ethan kurz aber schön schreckhaft zusammen. „Huch, damit hab ich jetzt aber doch nicht gerechnet. Weißt du, dass dir das viel besser steht als das blau?", fing er sich jedoch wieder. Ich lachte bärbeißig und wandte mich wieder den Aufzeichnungen zu, die ich mir gemacht hatte.

„Rosalie? Kannst du mir deine Aufzeichnungen für Verwandlung kurz leihen? Ich wollte da mal was nachsehen", ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich schnüffelte bevor ich mich umwandte. Rauch, Wald und Tau, der am Morgen auf den Blättern lag - Scorpius Malfoy. Ich erkannte seinen Geruch aus tausenden heraus, er roch einfach furchtbar gut, zum Anbeißen. Ich wandte mich um und er erstarrte. Ich hatte den Zauber für meine Augen vergessen, doch anstatt sie zu verändern lächelte ich.

„Klar, Scorp. Hier hast du sie", sagte ich und hielt ihm den Stapel Pergamente hin.

„Du hast schöne Augen. Du bist eine Werwölfin, oder?"

„Ohnegleichen, setzen. Ja das bin ich und das war ich schon immer"

Was brachte denn eine Lüge, wenn er es schon erraten hatte.

„Wer ist dein Vater?"

„Fenrir Greyback"

„Urgh", machte Ethan neben mir. Besonders stolz war ich darauf ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber ändern konnte ich es nicht.

„Mein Vater kannte Greyback. Er war nicht sehr nett. Du bist nett", sagte Scorpius leise. Dann nahm er die Zettel und ging.

„Was will der eigentlich mit deinen Aufzeichnungen? Immerhin ist er ein Jahr älter als wir…"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich frag ihn nächste Woche, ja?", sagte ich und rieb mir die Augen. Vollmond stand an.

 **Seine Sicht:**

Ich saß mit Rosalies Aufzeichnungen draußen am Steinkreis. Vater hatte mir erzählt, dass er früher mit Mutter oft hier gesessen hatte. Ich verstand sie gut, es war wirklich schön hier, sogar im Dunkeln. Es war eine warme Aprilnacht, deshalb saß ich hier draußen. Es war eine sternenklare Vollmondnacht.

Auf einmal hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch am Rande des Steinkreises.

„ _Lumos"_ , murmelte ich und hob meinen leuchtenden Zauberstab in die Luft. Er fiel über langsam feucht werdendes Gras auf eine silbergraue Schnauze. Ich schluckte, hob den Zauberstab jedoch weiter. Er beleuchtete die roten Augen, mit den wunderschönen gelben, sonnengleichen Strahlen darin.

„Rosalie. Ich wusste nicht, dass du über das Gelände laufen darfst", sagte ich verwundert. Der Werwolf kam näher und schnaubte. Er war wie ein Hund, doch irgendwo menschlicher. Ich korrigiere, sie.

„Ach so, du darfst es also nicht. An Regeln halten ist wohl wirklich nicht so deins, was?"

Wieder schnaubte der Wolf, es klang belustigt. Sie war inzwischen so nah heran, dass ich sie komplett sehen konnte. Sie war auch als Wolf groß, schon als Mädchen war sie fast so groß wie ich und das wollte etwas heißen. Ihre silbergrauen Haare waren nun ihr Fell und ihre Augen waren die Gleichen. Ich lächelte.

„Danke für deine Aufzeichnungen. Ich brauchte sie für eine Zusammenfassung für Professor Sullivan. Du kennst sie ja, immer wieder alles Alte zusammenfassen"

Der Wolf nickte mit dem Kopf. Mir war bewusst, wie gefährlich es war, sich ungeschützt mit einem Werwolf zu unterhalten. Doch ich vertraute Rosalie, ich wusste, sie würde mir nichts tun.

„Du bist ein hübscher Wolf, weißt du? Ich wollte dich was fragen, Rosalie –"

Der Wolf setzte sich hin und legte den Kopf schief.

„- Möchtest du vielleicht über den Sommer zu mir kommen? Ich mein – du musst doch sicher niemanden um Erlaubnis fragen, oder?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Ich bemerkte, dass der Werwolf mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Ich deute das mal als ‚Ja', okay? Ich schreib meinen Eltern morgen. Keine Sorge, sie haben nichts gegen dein Problem, Mutter ist auch nicht ganz menschlich, du wirst sehen"

Wieder wedelte der Wolf und schnaubte kurz. Dann drückte sie ihre kalte Schnauze unter meine Hand und verschwand. Egal, was ich vorher über sie gedacht hatte, mein klopfendes Herz kam nicht von der Aufregung allein. Ich wusste, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Der Sommer bei den Malfoys**

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Diesen Sommer fuhr ich nicht in den Gwydyr Forest zurück. Ich fuhr mit Scorpius Malfoy nach Godric's Hollow. Seine Familie lebte in einem großen Herrenhaus am Ende der Straße, die wieder aus dem Dorf hinausführte. Es war groß und ein wenig düster. Doch es gefiel mir.

Die Eingangshalle hing voller magischer Portraits von Vorfahren beider Seiten, wie mir die Bildunterschriften verkündeten. Obwohl ich es nach Scorpius' Nachnamen ja hätte erraten müssen, stutzte ich doch über das Familienportrait mit den Malfoys.

„Ich weiß, klasse Verwandtschaft", hörte ich hinter mir. Scorpius kam in den Flur und händigte unsere Koffer einem alt aussehenden Hauselfen aus.

„Kreacher, bring die Koffer hinauf. Meinen wie üblich und Rosalies Koffer kommt in das große Gästezimmer, umgehend."

„Sehr wohl, junger Mr Malfoy, Sir", erwiderte der Hauself namens Kreacher und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

„Cool", sagte ich. Scorpius fuhr herum.

„Was hast du grade gesagt?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich find's echt cool hier", wiederholte ich für ihn. Er lächelte vorsichtig.

„Danke, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht…"

„Scorp, ich bin eine Werwölfin was denkst denn du, was ich gut finde?"

Scorpius lächelte frech.

„Das hätte ich mir denken müssen", murmelte er und winkte mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich ging hinter ihm her und fand mich in dem größten Wohnzimmer wieder, das ich je gesehen hatte. Es war mit teuren Designermöbeln vollgestellt: ein riesiges schwarzes Ledersofa, ein marmorner Kamin voller Holz und eine riesige Schrankwand voller Bücher. Ich rümpfte die Nase, ich hatte für Bücher nur das Nötigste übrig. Scorpius bemerkte das.

„Du wirkst etwas überrollt", sagte er leise.

„Nun, es ist schon was anderes, als eine gezimmerte Holzhütte im Wald", erwiderte ich.

„Hast du denn ein eigenes Bad?"

„Glaubst du das?", fragte ich sarkastisch. Scorpius schüttelte sich.

„Du bist widerlich"

Ich schnaubte belustigt.

„Nur nichts Besseres gewöhnt"

„Hey!"

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Lachend setzte er sich neben mich.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Noch auf der Arbeit, sie kommen zum Abendessen aber nach Hause"

„Bist du oft alleine?"

„Öfters. Aber ich verbringe viele Tage der Ferien auch bei meinen Cousinen und Cousins. Bei Alana und Madison zum Beispiel, oder bei James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily", erwiderte er und zuckte die Schultern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich dachte, das einzige Kind unter alten Wölfen zu sein wäre langweilig"

Im nächsten Moment prusteten wir vor Lachen laut los. Eigentlich lachte ich nie, aber bei Scorpius und Ethan machte ich da schon mal eine Ausnahme. Ich mochte die beiden, auch wenn ich Scorpius eindeutig mehr mochte als Ethan, viel mehr…

 **Seine Sicht:**

Rosalies ZAG-Ergebnisse kamen mitten in den Ferien. Sie hatte acht ZAGs erhalten, mich wunderte es nicht, dass sie in Kräuterkunde ein M hatte, sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung von Pflanzen. Sie lächelte mit ihren spitzen Zahnreihen und zuckte die Schultern.

„Tut's doch", sagte sie. „Einen Job krieg ich später eh nicht. Werwolfs-Registrierungs-Gesetz", setzte sie hinzu. Ich seufzte und drehte mein Gesicht Mutter zu. Sie sah keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig und das nervte mich manchmal.

Sie hatte mir angedroht, dass ich, mit etwas Glück oder Unglück, auch irgendwann aufhören würde zu altern, doch da war sie sich nicht sicher.

Mutter nickte kurz. Sie arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteilung, sie konnte Rosalie später sicher einen Job besorgen. Dank Vater und Großvater dürfte ich in der Abteilung des Ministers Kingsley Shaklebolt anfangen. Beziehungen konnten helfen und sie würden sicher auch Rosalie helfen.

Eigentlich war Rosalies Aufenthalt bei uns der wohl schönste Vorschlag, den ich je gemacht hatte. Na gut, ihre Essgewohnheiten ließen zu wünschen übrig, und nach jener schicksalhaften Woche waren die Hauselfen auch nicht mehr gut auf Rosalie zu sprechen…

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Es war Vollmond. Ich hatte mich im großen Gästezimmer eingeschlossen und auf dem Bett eingerollt. Vor lauter Wut auf mich selbst hatte ich die Möbel angebissen und zerrupft, das tat mir jetzt Leid.

In zwei Tagen erst würde der Mond wieder abnehmen, doch ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, ich bräuchte vorher etwas zu essen. Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich als Wolf aus diesem Zimmer kommen sollte - ein Wolf konnte schließlich nicht zaubern -, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Rosalie? Glaubst du, ich darf reinkommen?"

Ich knurrte so freundlich wie mir möglich war und rollte mich noch kleiner ein. Auch wenn Scorpius mich als Werwolf schon gesehen hatte, musste ich doch schließlich nicht den meisten Platz in diesem - zugegeben großen - Zimmer einnehmen. Scorpius öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Er sollte auch vorsichtig sein, ich hatte Hunger.

„Hier, Mutter meinte, du hättest Hunger und ich konnte sie überzeugen, dir kein gekochtes Essen herbringen zu lassen", sagte er und hielt mir einen großen Teller mit rohen, blutigen Fleischstücken hin. Ich nickte und wedelte wohlwollend mit dem Schwanz.

„Weißt du Rosalie, eigentlich bist du bloß ein großer, rotäugiger Hund, oder?"

Ich knurrte, meinte es aber nicht böse, denn ich wedelte dabei. Ich stand auf und schlich auf Scorpius zu. Er hatte keine Angst, er war bloß vorsichtig. Ich stupste ihn mit der Nase an. Er lächelte. Er ging an mir vorbei und stellte den Teller auf den Boden vor dem Bett, dann ließ er sich darauf sinken.

„Guten Appetit", meinte er und deutete auf den Teller. Ich trottete brav auf den Teller zu und fraß das rohe Fleisch in großen Stücken. Scorpius beobachtete mich dabei. Unwohl schien ihm dabei nicht zu sein. Ich fraß alles auf, hob den Kopf und leckte mir die Schnauze. Er lächelte immer noch.  
„War wohl lecker, was?", lachte er. Ich wedelte erneut und rollte mich neben ihm auf dem Bett ein. Scorpius hob die Hand und streichelte meinen Kopf. Ich brummte behaglich und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du Rosalie, du bist eine wirklich nette Werwölfin…", murmelte er leise. Ich ließ ein Geräusch hören, dass einem Bellen nich unähnlich war. Scorpius lachte kurz auf.

„Wie ich schon sagte, eine wirklich nette Werwölfin. Ich mag dich wirklich gern, Rosalie, weißt du…"

Ich stupste ihn vorsichtig mit meiner Nase an und legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Er lächelte und kraulte mich hinter den Ohren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Der UTZ-Ball**

 **Seine Sicht:**

Dieses Jahr würde mein letztes sein. Professor McGonagall hatte uns eröffnet, dass sie einen Abschlussball plante. Herrenwahl. Ich schob und schob das Fragen vor mir her. Ich wollte Rosalie einladen, doch sie hatte ja nicht einmal Geld für ein Kleid…

Zu Weihnachten kam mir die rettende Idee. Ich würde ihr ein Kleid schenken! So wie Vater Mutter oft Kleider geschenkt hatte. Ich wusste, dass Rosalie Weihnachten nicht mochte, doch sie würde dieses Jahr trotzdem ein Geschenk kriegen. Ich wollte ihr, passend zu ihren wunderschönen Augen, ein rot-goldenes Kleid besorgen. Doch wie…

„ _Wanda"_ , sagte ich bestimmt. Unsere zweite Hauselfe Wanda erschien vor mir im - zum Glück - leeren Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Der junge Herr hat Wanda gerufen?", piepste sie.

„Ja, das habe ich. Du erinnerst dich noch an das Mädchen, dass im Sommer bei uns zu Besuch war?"

Wanda nickte.

„Das Mädchen war etwas seltsam. Wanda glaubt, sie mochte Wanda nicht…"

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich will, dass du ihr ein rot-goldenes Abendkleid besorgst, passend zu ihren Augen. Geh!", sagte ich säuerlich. Wanda verschwand mit einer Verbeugung. Was interessierte es denn mich, dass Rosalie Wanda nicht mochte?

Wanda erschien drei Stunden später wieder. Sie trug einen Karton bei sich, den sie brav auf meinem Nachtisch abstellte und wieder verschwand. Ich öffnete das Paket, nickte und legte einen Zettel dazu. Dann pfiff ich nach Selenia, unserer Familieneule. Sie erschien schuhuend auf meinem Bett. Ich gab ihr das Packet.

„Zu Rosalie, im Ravenclaw-Mädchenschlafsaal", sagte ich. Selenia flog davon.

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Ich erwachte am Weihnachtsmorgen mit der üblichen schlechten Laune. Doch zu meiner großen Überraschung lagen am Fußende meines Bettes zwei Päckchen. Da ich die Chaos-Zwillinge dazu überredet hatte, dass wir mittlerweile jedes Jahr um Weihnachten rum ein wenig durch die Muggelwelt streiften(besonders Spaß machte es, seit wir spitzgekriegt hatten, dass die Muggel sogenannte „Mittelaltermärkte" veranstalteten, die wir regelmäßig unsicher machten), anstatt uns was zu schenken, wunderte ich mich, von wem sie sein könnten. Schnüffeln brachte nicht viel, beide rochen einfach nur nach neuen Sachen und Tinte(wohl von den Weihnachtsgrüßen), daher musste ich sie zwangsweise einfach aufmachen.

Ich hob das größere Packet zuerst an. Es war von Scorpius.

Liebe Rosalie,

ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich zum Abschlussball der UTZ-Schüler begleiten möchtest?

Ich weiß, dass du kein Kleid dafür hast, deshalb hier mein Geschenk für dich.

Frohe Weihnachten,

Scorpius

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete den Rest des Pakets. Heraus fiel ein knielanges, feuerrotes Abendkleid mit schmalen, goldenen, wie Efeu geschlängelten Stickereien. Ich legte das Kleid auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Der Ball war im Mai, aber er schenkte mir das Kleid zu Weihnachten! Typisch Scorpius!

Ich wandte mich dem zweiten Päckchen zu. Es war von Ethan.

Scorpius hat mir erzählt, was er dir zu Weihnachten schenkt. Da dachte ich mir, du brauchst auch Schuhe dazu!

Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Ethan

Ich starrte mit offenem Mund in den Karton. Darin lagen sicher sauteure, feuerrote Ballerinas mit goldenen Flammenstickereien darauf. Ich seufzte und stellte sie vor das Kleid. Jungs!

 **Seine Sicht:**

Sie hatte mir nie geantwortet. Doch ich wartete am Abend meines Abschlussballs am Fuße der Marmortreppe auf sie. Ethan kam die Treppe hinunter. Er ging mit Alana Weasley. Alana trug ein blaues Kleid und sah umwerfend aus. Ich sah zu ihr hinauf.

„Du bist mein Cousin, Scorp. Beherrsch dich!", lachte sie zwinkernd und ging mit Ethan an mir vorbei.

„Keine Sorge, sie kommt. Ich hab sie oben gesehen", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich nickte und sah wieder die Treppe hinauf.

Ich trug einen einfachen, schwarzen Festumhang mit Stehkragen. Vater hatte ihn mir gegeben. Ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und war aufgeregter, als ich es jemals vor einer Prüfung gewesen war.

Und dann endlich entdeckte ich sie am Ende der Treppe. Sie sah in dem roten Kleid und den dazu passenden Ballerinas umwerfend aus. Sie war nicht geschminkt und ihr unordentlich geschnittenes, nirgends mehr als schulterlanges Haar fiel ihr wild wie immer um das Gesicht. Zu meiner Freude hatte sie auf den Verwechslungszauber verzichtet. Ich sah ihre rot-gelben Augen glühen, als sie die Treppe herunterschritt. Ihr animalischer Gang verlieh ihrem Auftritt das gewisse Etwas, wie ich fand. Alle Blicke wandten sich nach ihr um und sie lächelte frech nach hier und da. Das war Rosalie, wie ich sie kennen und, zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung, auch lieben gelernt hatte.

„Dürfte ich Euch meinen Arm zum Geleit anbieten, schöne Dame?", fragte ich mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung.

„Sehr gern, aber pass auf, ich find ihn nämlich zum Anbeißen", meinte sie und lächelte mit ihren spitzen Zähnen. Ich lachte kurz auf und geleitete sie in die Große Halle.

Alles war in den vier Hausfarben gehalten und glitzerte silber und golden. Anstatt der vier großen Haustische standen allerdings dutzende kleine, achteckige Tische in der Halle. Die Lehrer jedoch saßen wie gewohnt an ihrem erhöhten Tisch. Ich lenkte meine Schritte zu dem Tisch, an dem ich Alana und Ethan sowie Madison mit James ausmachen konnte. Ich spürte, dass Rosalie sich entspannte. Sie ahnte bis heute nicht, dass meine Verwandten und Ethan meine einzigen Freunde waren. Mein Nachname machte mir keine Freunde, das war wohl der Grund warum Rosalie den Nachnamen ‚Delgrey' bevorzugte. Mit ‚Greyback' würde sie sich auch keine Freunde machen, noch weniger als ich, denn er verriete ihre Art.

Wir setzten uns zu den Vieren an den Tisch. Auf unseren Plätzen lag bereits, zum Tag passendes, teures Silberbesteck, goldene Teller und die Kelche mit den Hauswappen standen daneben. Passend zu jedem Schüler, der davor saß, änderten sie ihr Wappen. So sah Rosalie interessiert dem Gryffindor-Löwen dabei zu, wie er zum Adler von Ravenclaw wurde. Krüge mit Butterbier und Kürbissaft standen in der Mitte des Tisches. In der Halle war es angenehm leer und doch summten die Gespräche der Anwesenden durch die Luft. Professor McGonagall erhob sich und alles verstummte

„Guten Abend. Heute haben wir uns zusammengefunden, um mit den UTZ-Schülern, die ihre Prüfungen bestanden haben, das Ende ihrer Schulzeit zu feiern. Auch alle Lehrer und Begleitungen sind herzlich eingeladen zu feiern, aber zuvor, lasst uns ein wundervolles Festmahl aus mehreren Gängen genießen, zubereitet und serviert von unseren Hauselfen. Guten Appetit!", schloss Professor McGonagall und setzte sich wieder in den goldenen Stuhl des Schulleiters.

Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle und dutzende Hauselfen traten herein. Nach kurzer Zeit fiel mir auf, dass es für jeden Tisch einen Hauselfen gab. Eine kleine, grinsende Elfe schlängelte sich auf unseren Tisch zu und servierte feinste, dampfende Kürbissuppe. Wir begannen zu essen. Rosalie hatte letzten Sommer einiges an Tischsitten bei mir zu Hause gelernt und sie schlug sich heute Abend wirklich gut.

Danach servierten die Hauselfen auf Wunsch Nudeln mit Rindergulasch oder Reis mit irgendwelchem Fisch. Unser gesamter Tisch wählte die Nudeln.

Zum Nachtisch gab es Pudding und Siruptorte. Rosalie sah danach immer noch hungrig aus. Wölfe konnten anscheinend eine ganze Menge essen.

„Nun wird es Zeit für den Tanz", sprach Professor McGonagall, nachdem alle Teller und Elfen verschwunden waren. Rosalie neben mir rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Wenn sich die UTZ-Schüler und Schülerinnen nun bitte mit ihren Partnern auf die Tanzfläche begeben würden."

Ich zog Rosalie von ihrem Stuhl. Sie knurrte.

„Mach einfach das, was ich von dir möchte", murmelte ich ihr zu. Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Ohne weitere Erklärungen ging ich mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche und nahm Tanzhaltung an. Rosalie sah mich immer noch fragend an, doch da begann das Lied zu spielen. Ich drehte und wirbelte Rosalie über die Tanzfläche. Tanzen konnte ich schon seit Jahren. Bei reinblütigen Zauberer-Kindern gehörte sowas zur guten Erziehung. Rosalie schlug sich gut und begann nach zwei drei Tänzen sogar zu lächeln. Ob ich es doch noch schaffte, dass ihr tanzen Spaß machte? Ich hoffte es, denn ich tanzte eigentlich recht gerne, mindestens so gerne, wie ich Zeit mit Rosalie verbrachte. Und das war wirklich _sehr_ gerne.

 **Ihre Sicht:**

Eigentlich war der Abschlussball richtig schön gewesen. Gegen Mitternacht hörte die Musik auf zu spielen und der Ball war zu Ende. Scorpius begleitete mich bis zum Fuß des Ravenclaw-Turmes.

„Das war ein schöner Abend. Ich danke dir, Rosalie", sagte er und blickte mich aus seinen graugrünen Augen fest an. Es lag so viel in diesen wunderschönen, grasgrünen und mondscheingrauen Augen, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Bitte gern geschehen und ebenso", erwiderte ich und sah weiterhin in seine Augen. Er war nur unwesentlich größer als ich. Eigentlich hätte ich ja jetzt ins Bett gehen können, aber irgendwas hielt mich am Fuße der Treppe. Immer näher kamen wir uns, bis, urplötzlich, seine weichen Lippen auf meinen lagen. Nur ein kurzer Moment, dann löste er sich von mir, schlug die Augen nieder, wünschte mir ‚gute Nacht' und ging.

Vollkommen durcheinander starrte ich ihm nach. Ich wollte ihm nachlaufen, ihn rufen, doch ich stand einfach nur da, wie eine Marmorstatue. Mein Herz hämmerte wild gegen meine Rippen und auf meinen Lippen lag noch die entfernte Ahnung des Kusses. Schlussendlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und machte mich an den Aufstieg zum Turm.

Oben angekommen hob ich die Hand und klopfte. Der Adlerkopf erschien sofort. Er musterte mich kurz und gluckste dabei

„Welch ist des Menschen größter Schatz?", fragte er dann. Ob er wohl merkte, dass ich mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war und deshalb auf seine üblichen Rätsel verzichtete?

„Witzigkeit im Übermaß", zitierte ich daher dankbar die Aufschrift des Diadems von Rovena Ravenclaw, deren Statue in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Der Adler gluckste wieder und gab den Weg frei. Müde und doch furchtbar aufgekratzt machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Bett. Doch ich lag noch lange wach und versuchte, mir meiner Gefühle bewusst zu werden.

Selbst als die Sommerferien begannen, wusste ich nur eins: ich würde Scorpius nächstes Jahr furchtbar vermissen! Doch ich zwang mich, ihm das weder zu sagen, noch es mir anmerken zu lassen. Ich war immer noch ein Werwolf und das würde die Welt für ihn nicht leichter machen.

So verbrachte ich auch diese Zugfahrt großteils schweigend und aus dem Fenster starrend, obwohl ich die Landschaft inzwischen ziemlich auswendig kannte. Auch Scorpius sprach den Abend nicht an, er unterhielt sich mit Ethan, Alana und Madison über Berufe. Ethan ging zwar, so wie auch ich, nächstes Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts, doch für ihn stand schon fest, er wollte Rockstar werden wie sein Vater. Scorpius würde im Ministerium anfangen, Madison wollte Heilerin werden wie ihre Mutter und Alana wollte, gemeinsam mit ihrer Cousine Elisabeth, im Scherzartikelladen ihrer Väter anfangen. Was ich nach der Schule machen wollte? Am liebsten wollte ich in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe anfangen, doch das konnte ich bei meinem Zustand wohl abschreiben. Doch Scorpius versprach mir, mit seinen Eltern darüber zu reden, vielleicht konnten die mit ihren Beziehungen noch was deichseln.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Das Finale**

 **Seine Sicht:**

Seit diesem Kuss war ich Rosalie nie wieder nahe gekommen. Ich schaffte es, Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass das Werwolf-Registrierungs-Gesetz geändert werden musste und er schaffte es, keine Ahnung wie, dass der Zaubereiminister diese Änderungen zuließ, somit konnte Rosalie in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe arbeiten. Doch trotz alldem sah ich sie lange nicht wieder.

Fünf oder sechs Jahre vergingen und langsam verlangte die Familientradition nach Hochzeit und Erben. Doch fürs Erste stand eine andere Hochzeit an. Vor kurzem war Alanas Eule ins Haus geflattert mit der Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Ethan. Auch Mutter und Vater waren geladen und so apparierten wir am Tag der Hochzeit zum Fuchsbau.

Das Haus war schon immer seltsam gewesen, doch mit dem quietschbunten Zelt daneben sah es erst recht seltsam aus. Die Hochzeit wurde im Zelt gefeiert. Ich entdeckte James und Albus am Eingang des Zeltes.

„Hey Al, James", begrüßte ich sie.

„Hey Scorp. Guten Tag Mr und Mrs Malfoy", antwortete Albus. Er trug sonnengelb, so wie alles hier in verschiedenen, zusammenpassenden Gelbtönen gehalten war. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier jemand den _Klitterer_ las, denn meine Mutter hatte mir erzählt, was die Lovegoods über Hochzeitskleidung dachten. Wir in unseren dunklen Sachen stachen hier furchtbar hervor. Albus geleitete uns zu unseren Plätzen. Im Zelt standen viele Holzstühle aus verschiedenen Holzarten und fürchterlich bunte Luftballons hingen unter der Decke. Ich ging nach vorne zu Ethan, der einen blauen Umhang trug.

„Na, Bräutigam?"

„Hallo Trauzeuge, gut hergefunden?"

„Wir reden vom Haus meines Paten, Ethan."

„Ach ja, ich vergaß. Hast du Rosalie schon gesehen?", fragte er und klang nervös. Ich verneinte.

„Sie sollte Alanas Trauzeugin sein, Madison hatte viel zu viel mit der Planung zu tun. Rose und Lily geben die Brautjungfern."

Ich ließ den Blick durch das sich füllende Zelt schweifen. Da entdeckte ich Rosalie. Sie trug ein einfaches, schwarzes Cocktail-Kleid und war barfuß. Zügig schritt sie durch das Zelt und stellte sich an ihren Platz. Sie sah schöner aus denn je, wilder. Ihr silbergraues Haar war kein bisschen ordentlicher oder länger. Ihre Haut zierten einige helle Narben und ihre rot-goldenen Augen glühten.

Die Trauung begann. Alana trug ein wallendes Brautkleid, das golden war wie die Sonne und ihre Haare fielen in tausend roten Locken über ihren Rücken. Auf ihrer Stirn thronte das Familien-Diadem der Weasleys. In ihrer Hand trug sie einen Strauß aus dreizehn roten und weißen Rosen. Ich hörte ihre Mutter vor Glück leise schluchzen. Mein Pate führte seine Tochter natürlich zum Altar, während sein Bruder damit beschäftigt war, unauffällig goldene Blütenblätter vor seiner Nichte herabregnen zu lassen und gleichzeitig seine vor Glück schluchzende Schwägerin zu beruhigen.

Nach der Trauung sollten sich alle noch unverheirateten Frauen aufstellen, den Strauß zu fangen. Ich erkannte Rosalie unter ihnen. Alana warf ihren Strauß über den Rücken hoch in die Luft. Er landete zielgenau in Rosalies Händen. Verwirrt besah sie sich ihren Blumenstrauß. Ich sah, wie sich alles zum Tanzen wandte und Rosalie mit dem Blumenstrauß das Zelt verließ. Ich folgte ihr.

Am Gartenzaun blieb sie stehen und zupfte den Rosen einzeln die Blätter aus.

„Hast du keine Lust zu heiraten?", fragte ich sie. Rosalie fuhr herum und ließ den Strauß fallen. Sie entspannte sich wieder, als sie mich erkannte.

„Ach du bist es. Hallo Scorpius."

„Hallo. Du siehst wilder aus als früher."

„In die Rangordnung der Grauen Wölfe kommen keine Schwächlinge…"

„Und du bist jetzt wo?"

„Ich darf als drittes fressen", erwiderte sie stolz. Ich schüttelte mich kurz über ihr animalisches Leben.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", erinnerte ich sie. Sie nickte bloß.

„Ich weiß."

„Und, würdest du heiraten wollen?"

„Sicher, nur nicht so bunt. Aber wer würde mich heiraten?"

„Ich", antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken.

„Du? Du weißt schon noch, was ich bin, oder?"

„Eben drum. Du bist halt was ganz Besonderes."

„Sollte das jetzt ein Antrag sein?"

„Wenn du ihn als solchen sehen magst, immer."

„Dann sage ich ‚ja'."

Ich lächelte glücklich und schloss sie zu diesem zweiten Kuss ganz fest in meine Arme.

Wir verbrachten die Nacht im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Alle anderen Zimmer waren belegt. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich durch ein unglaublich verschlafenes Geräusch. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch Rosalie hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und stand auf. Ethan kam ins Wohnzimmer getappt, in Unterwäsche und vollkommen verschlafen.

„Hey Ethan, wohin des Wegs?", fragte Rosalie frech und stellte sich neben ihn.

„I-i-i-ch wollte ins Badezimmer", gähnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Er war eindeutig zu müde um zu merken, dass er sich im Wohnzimmer befand.  
„Dann will ich dir mal helfen", sagte Rosalie frech und zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her. Was hatte sie vor? Sie zog Ethan hinüber zum Wohnzimmerschrank, der so groß war, dass ein Hippogreif darin hätte tanzen können, und öffnete dessen Tür. „Hier!"

Ich musste einen Kicherkrampf unterdrücken.

„D-d-d-d-anke", gähnte Ethan und schloss die Schranktür hinter sich. Rosalie lachte und setzte sich zu mir aufs Sofa. Wir beide kicherten und kurz darauf betrat Madison das Wohnzimmer, ihr heute blondes Haar war ziemlich zerrupft.

„Morgen Rosie, Scorp! Habt ihr Alanas Ehemann und meinen Schwager gesehen?"

„Er ist im Schrank."

„Was bitte macht er im Schrank?"

„Er denkt, er sei im Bad", erwiderte Rosalie und kicherte böse. Auch Madison kicherte nun und drehte sich um.

„Hey, Alli! Ich hab deinen Ehemann gefunden! Er ist nicht getürmt!"

Kurz darauf tauchte Alana im Wohnzimmer auf, im Bademantel.

„Wo denn?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Im Schrank", antwortete ich und schüttelte mich vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Alana hob die Augenbrauen und zog die Schranktür auf. Dann begann sie schallend zu lachen. Ethan stand im Schrank und versuchte, mehr oder weniger verzweifelt, den Knopf zu finden um die Dusche anzustellen. Wir lachten schallend und Ethan sah uns grummelig an.

„Müsst ihr das immer ausnutzen, wenn ich einmal ein bisschen viel trinke?!", meinte er und begann dann selber zu lachen. Er war halt auch mit 'nem Kater noch für jeden Spaß zu haben.


End file.
